


Rapture

by Stormosiris



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Belly Bulging, Biting, Choking, Church Sex, Corruption, Cum Inflation, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Ear play, Face-Fucking, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, Priest Kink, Public Sex, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormosiris/pseuds/Stormosiris
Summary: A reverend of Halone meets a black market businessman who happens to be passing by; whether by mere chance or the Fury's will.
Relationships: Elezen Characters/Hrothgar Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 8





	Rapture

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaborative RP session between Gandy Raconteur and Dantisdon Stillforest (myself). Each response is separated by a line to know who's who. Both characters are also located on the Aether datacenter; https://gandy.carrd.co/  
> https://dantisdon.carrd.co/

"Halone, in your infinite strength," Gandy recites, wisping out the stick he'd used to light one of the offertory candles and ensuring that the flame stands steady. "Grant mercy to your chosen, and woe betide your enemies. May the fallen rest beneath your shield, kept light with the devotion of those who still live."

He touches his upper lip with his tongue, hesitating. "Ah... hm." He rocks back on his heels, feeling the slight chill against his neck where his hair is pulled into a loose bun to keep it from his face. "And, ah, the - the bit about - grant succor to those who seek your wisdom, alongside the conviction to dedicate themselves in service to you." Close enough. He stands, watching the tiny trail of smoke until it disappears into the darkness of the vaulted ceiling of the abbey, then puts both hands on his hips and sighs. "Praise for your counsel."

* * *

It had been a long day.

Heavy thudded footsteps echoed the hallway as Dantisdon shuffled his paw in the inner pockets of his slacks. A couple hundred thousand gil for the delivery of his simplest of poisons made his pockets jingle a bit with each step. Not an uncommon occurrence for him to be hired by nobles or clergymen for such a product. Though he made sure to be in his formal office attire during such a visit, since Ishgardians take appearances seriously. His black button down with an ornate vest and freshly ironed pants would do.

He rolled up his sleeves as he stopped, ear flicking at the sound of an elezen man in the vault beside him. The Hroth's emerald eyes were then led to the statue of Halone by the altar nearby, his feet compelled to walk inside and scratch his chin. _Why the fuck did I use to believe in this shit anyway?,_ he thought absentmindedly.

* * *

Gandy had been given a list before his superior had left the abbey to him - something about having other business to attend to in his quarters that required discretion and delicacy - and he chews on the inside of his cheek, trying to recall what he still had left to do.

"Blessing the water, remembrance offerings, and - " He inclines his head at the sound of footsteps into the chamber, taking a moment to try to place them (heavy, not anyone he knows by sound) before swiveling around with as serene an expression as he can manage so late at night. He folds his hands in front of him, billowing half-sleeves of his robe falling over the underlayer covering his forearms against the cold. 

"Ah, ser," he greets pleasantly. "Welcome, and my gratitude to Her for Her grace in sending you to me in such dark and dreary conditions as these." His visitor looks well-dressed - not like he's been lost in the unforgiving snow, anyway - but it feels a decent display of humility anyway. "Is there aught you need?"

* * *

Dantis tilted his head to the side, taking a moment to formulate a response, "Don't think Halone would be able to bring me some beer and a cigar at this hour no? Maybe another time."

A whistle could be heard from the breeze outside, the Lost feeling a hint of it on the fur sticking out of his chest and forearms as well. He had left his own coat on his chocobo saddle, since he was accustomed to enjoying this temperature. Though the combination of his race's warmth and dense body hair could be attributed to hailing from a cool climate as well, Dantis did wonder if Gandy and many of his kin grew tired of wearing so many layers every day.

_Wonder how they look when bare_ , an intrusive thought peeked. His eyes scanning the man before he spoke again with a smooth baritone rumble, "I'm just passing by on business, though I am feeling a tad famished."

* * *

Gandy appraises his guest, slim brown eyes alight with a dormant mischief. "She certainly can't. Would that I could, but I'm afraid such things aren't permitted on consecrated ground." His lips quirk. "Unless you count the scotch in the Archimandrite's desk, which I certainly don't - he locks that up tighter than he locks even the front doors."

He produces one bare hand, long fingers devoid of adornment or accessory. "Father Ganymedes, Reverend and current night watch of these four walls." He hadn't really realized until he'd shifted closer, but his visitor isn't like anyone he's ever seen before; hulking but poised, covered in fur like a direwolf. "I may be able to find something for you in the kitchens if it's urgent, ser, though my curiosity demands that I say you seem quite far from home."

* * *

Dantis walks closer to the reverend, the subtle cologne not overpowering his more natural scent. Their size difference was more obvious now as he stared into Gandy's eyes while accepting the hand with his oversized paw, "Dantisdon." The Lost omitting his surname and profession on purpose from the nature of his work.

There was a hint of something animalistic swirling behind his eyes as he took in the man's appearance. Handsome, elegant, and well spoken; _truly a shame to be confined to a vow of celibacy,_ he thought while his tail swayed, he's aged like fine wine unlike most Fathers. 

"I rarely ever hunger for food unfortunately, but for the sounds of others singing underneath me. Something many find blasphemous, yet I believe to be a form of worship."

* * *

Gandy's lids droop rather despite himself - Dantis' paw envelops his hand so immediately that he feels it instantly start to sweat against the firm pads that interrupt his fur, and his warm tone makes his heart pick up in the dim glow of the abbey.

"Well," he hedges, "there are a great many forms of worship." His fingers curl against Dantis' palm and he bows in a delicate attempt to take a step back. "Holy Halone, for example, is a being purely for war, and yet Her people fight for peace, that we may have no need of Her any longer. She, and followers of Her creed, contain both love and violence, ferocity and humility." He grins, aiming for professional but losing it somewhere along the way as he catches the scent of ice and cologne again, alongside something deeper. He hums thoughtfully. "She hears the prayers of Her faithful in many songs - those of victory and defeat both."

* * *

“Quite a combination of two worlds within one deity, I agree.” Dantis bit his own lip, refraining from mentioning his tendency to curse Halone after the death of his loved ones many summers ago. As much as he used to venerate what she stood for.

He raises a brow from the stickiness of Gandy’s handshake, the step back not escaping him either as he now strolls around the elezen like a prowling panther, “Would you say you contain more ferocity or more humility?” The Hroth’s indigo face unreadable as his eyes remained steady on the priest’s features.

* * *

Much as Gandy tried to settle, he couldn't help but fuss as the Hroth eyed him - with his hair, then his collar, setting his thick robes to rights. "Not humility, that's for damn sure." He glances toward the statue of Halone beside him, frowning slightly. "But, I wouldn't describe myself as particularly ferocious, either. I suppose it's the ultimate goal of Her faithful to achieve a balance, leave neither well dry nor overfull." Though he's largely shameless, he can't help but feel judged by his companion's alert gaze. "But this is a path set for us to last a lifetime, you know, so I can hardly be expected to have it perfect already."

His eyes finally sharpen with what might be humor. "And you?" he prompts, tracking the movements of his tail, the inherently threatening tilt of his massive shoulders. "Would you say you contain more love, or more violence? Or that you have reached enlightenment of both at once, to command at will?"

* * *

Dantisdon purred his short, candid reply, “Both.” His eyes squinted from the physical nervousness of the man, whiskers flaring a tad as he edged closer again in hopes of edging Gandy towards the altar. “They are remarkably similar in their manifestations, the difference being the source of their wells. One desires to bond, the other desires to kill...” 

His paw gently brought up the priest’s hand towards Dantis’ muzzle, the Hroth planting a kiss against it while his eyes remained fixed; his claws extending to their full length under the candle light between the two men as he purred, the tips of those nails teasingly pressing against that sensitive skin, “... Maybe I may teach one of Halone’s chosen ways to tap into such potential. She would be proud ...”

* * *

Gandy allows the kiss to his hand, fingertips twitching against Dantis' furry cheek. He fights the instinct to hold him, but his ears are visibly dark with a blush for the effort. 

"Tell me," he says weakly, feeling the chill against the back of his neck as it goes dewy with sweat, "are you always so forward with vessels of God's will? Your intentions may not mystify Her, but I'm afraid I am not so omniscient.

"However, if you mean to seek out a virgin sacrifice, I'm afraid I won't be as helpful as all of that." Not that Gandy can recall the last time he'd been touched with such intent, particularly so out in the open. "...ser."

* * *

Dantis’ chuckled deeply, his fangs flashing bare for a moment against his dark indigo, “Flustered are we?” His nostrils flaring as something in the air hit his brain, a growl escaping his lips while his pupils narrowed, “Surprising considering you just admitted to not being pure…” His paw slowly traveled up and cradled the side of Gandy’s face, his thumb pressing on the man’s lower lip while Dantis’ lids grew heavy over his feral eyes, “Maybe I’m your punishment sent by her, or maybe I was fated to teach you how to realize your true self…”

The Hroth’s body was feeling hotter with every passing second, something in his nose traveling every corner of his body with arousal. He couldn’t help but step forward until his chest was flush with the elezen’s, his own scent now thick with want and rut while his nose was almost touching the priest’s.

* * *

"Ah - um..." Gandy breathes, heat prickling up his back and making him burn under his robes. "A p - punishment? I would, ah, struggle to see how." Just the touch of his lips, chapped from the cold, to Dantis' broad thumb as he speaks is making his knees weak. "As a - " - he takes in a staggering breath, chest tight against Dantis' vest - " - as a temptation, though... a way for Her to test my self-restraint?"

He shakes his head minutely, feeling distinctly trapped but unwilling to back away. His hands feel leaden on either side of him, though the one at his side twitches with the desire to hold the Hroth by the waist. "Quite effective. Perhaps too much so."

* * *

Dantis’ other paw grabbed Gandy’s waist as he scanned the man’s face, “Mm… you’ll see just how punishing I can be… for there is a reason people scream both in passion and in pain.” With his hands and body he pressed against the elezen until his back hit the edge of the altar, the Hroth’s warm padded digits now snaking down the blushing neck as he purred, “Temptation? You have already failed such a test in the past, my little hare.” 

Naming the man from those long elven ears, Dantisdon’s face now closing in on them as he whispered with heated breath. His whiskers tickling Gandy’s jawline as he gently bit the earlobe, the paw around that bare neck continued its journey downward. Claws gently tracing skin as he began to undo each of the priest’s buttons one by one.

* * *

Gandy lets out a rather uncharacteristic squeak for his low voice, back arching incrementally away from the altar and against Dantis' broad form as if he could do it slowly enough that it simply didn't count.

"Mmm, once or twice," he allows meekly, voice breaking as he twists under Dantis' mouth, bending toward the teeth at his ear like he'd been pulled; up close they even flick against Dantis' lips, greedy to be touched. "But - ah, as I say, these are l - lofty goals, the tireless work of lifetimes of devotion and servitude." He spreads his legs with a wheeze, needing to ease a bit of pressure off his hardening cock under his robes. "They tell you that it helps you focus, you know? To have a mind sharp as Her blade, free of... distractions," he pants.

* * *

His mouth continued nibbling and sucking the man's twitching ear as he moaned from the sounds of his prey being undone, "Then surely you are due for another release from such distractions if your mind has been unraveled before me so quickly." 

Dantisdon's fingers finished undoing those buttons and he pressed his broad paw against the beating chest beneath, tracing his padded fingers against the abdomen before continuing downward. His hips instinctively pushed the Hroth's own growing bulge forward, their heated lengths rubbing together now through the fabric of their pants. "Look at you… filling her house of worship with the scent of your own heat from how desperate you are for this. The least we can do is thank her, little hare, for gifting you a form of salvation tonight."

His bulge was growing painfully tight and unmistakable now, the length and girth alarming in itself. He ceased teasing Gandy's sensitive ear to kiss the elezen's neck, sometimes running his tongue across the skin as he purred.

* * *

Overcome, Gandy puts his arms up, stroking both hands back and into the thick fur of Dantisdon's indigo mane, arms feeling light and slim against his frame. "And what -- " he breaks off with a whimper, hugging Dantis' head against his neck and chest. His cock feels wetter than it ought to, and abruptly his months of celibacy feel unthinkable.

It takes him a moment to reign his thoughts back in. "What do you envision?" he murmurs, not wanting to speak over the low, rumbling purr. His legs shake, and he extends one of them until his shin brushes Dantis' long tail, where it stops out of pure curiosity. "That I might sing for you? That I would plead with you for salvation on Her altar?"

* * *

His tail playfully wraps around the man's leg, part of him reminded by the slenderness of an elezen's body as he preens from the stroking of his mane. The Hroth instinctively bit Gandy's neck while growling softly, "I _am_ your salvation."

Dantis' arms wrapped around the slim waist and easily lifted the priest's entire body before placing him on the altar itself, assertively pressing a clawed hand against the man's chest to lay him flat on his back while facing Halone herself. "You, Father, will thank her for sending you such a gift that will both be rewarding yet punishing. Loving yet ferocious…" His hands unraveled the man's waist and pulled Gandy's pants just enough to only expose his leaking cock and ass, "You will thank her for enlightening you to your true purpose, and sing praises when you're wrapped around me…"

Dantis' hands traveled to his own bulge now, undoing his fabric until his cock was freed with a hiss from his lips. Uncut at the tip, the length itself enough to reach the furthest depths of Gandy's insides, and the girth was the most noticeable aspect until one's eyes reached the growing knot nestled in musky fur.

* * *

Gandy gasps, overwhelmed by the sensation of being lifted and manhandled, molded by hands that were each almost the width of his modest waist. He shivers, toes curling in his boots as cool air ruffles the fur in his grip and teases his damp cock.

When he averts his eyes from the ceiling - unwilling to stare up at the statue of his patron deity for whatever he was about to defile her temple with - they catch on Dantis' body, tense with anticipation, and -

"Ser," Gandy prompts faintly, "are you ah... I - I don't believe I've taken..." His train of thought stalls and he instinctively closes his legs a little, shyness bleeding into his mind. "It's... hum, been a while since I've -- I mean to say that..." To his embarrassment, he can't look away from the other man's dick long enough to form a coherent thought. He hadn't considered himself to be particularly small - perhaps average, and cut with his vows to the Fury - but the only thing his memory supplies as being close to what he's seeing now is bawdy knights' banter, drunken claims of seeing dragons in a primal rut. He blinks, breathing unevenly through his nose to keep himself from making more noise.

* * *

Dantis laughed softly while toying with his evening meal, his paws exposing the fabric from Gandy's chest and rubbing circles around the man's tightening nipples, "Don't fret, my hare. Your body knows what this is, and it'll hungrily mold itself around it."

His padded digits continued tracing and teasing those vulnerable pecs, sometimes stroking Gandy's abdomen with his claws. Those beastly nails leaving pink indentations wherever they traveled, a purr escaping him as he got off on the lovely noises of his prey. His own manhood began to leak pre from the wrinkled head, a drop falling onto the altar's marble side.

One paw made its way down to stroke the man's twitching cock and sensitive balls, Dantis' entire hand engulfing it with his soft pads and fur before continuing towards the elezen's rosey hole. He lowered his maw to begin sucking and biting on the man's chest and nipples while his index finger rubbed the edges of the reverend's holy entrance. His claw retracting back fully into his finger before he pressed the digit inside, exploring and preparing the soon to be defiled ground.

* * *

Gandy gasps and moans, entire body feeling feverish against the cool stone of the altar. He shakily hooks his legs on either of the Hroth's hips, thighs straining with the stretch already, and he swallows hard between whines.

Dantis' finger feels large and brutal for all he's clearly being gentle, and Gandy thrashes in his grip, pushing his chest into the sharp sin of his searing mouth. His entire body quakes, cock leaking pre so steadily that he thinks he may climax from the shock alone -- and it causes a thin coil of shame to wrap itself around his gut.

"S - ser," he tries, voice already starting to go, "if..." Fury. "If I am to be an offering to Her, then m - make one of me for yourself," he begs. He tugs on Dantis' mane, the only part of him he can think to reach. "If indeed this is, ah, worship to you, then I pray you do not force me to sit idle. I want - I want to please you." His eyes slip shut. "...please."

* * *

Dantis gently stroked Gandy's prostate with his thick index finger, purring as he began to squeeze a second digit inside the spasming ring, "Mm… look at you now. Imagine if the Archimandrite walked in and saw your sorry state."

He grinned wickedly while his fangs gently tugged the man's nipple, those green eyes becoming more feral by the second as the priest further melted underneath him. "Oh I fully intend to take your body as an offering for myself. It would only be humble of me." A smirk tugged his lips before Dantis procured a small bottle from his slacks while his other remained buried in Gandy, one handedly opening the tiny container with ease and pouring it swiftly on his erection. Clearly this Hroth had a habit of impromptu seduction in the past.

Dantis pressed the head of his cock against the elezen's hole, removing his fingers completely now as he growled from the feeling of the man's tight, scalding hot band kissing the tip of his length. Clearly this man of Halone's chosen wasn't accustomed to taking something of this size, and the thought of stretching him to new limits caused Dantis to squirt thick pre against the flushed skin. 

"Beg for me and pray in gratitude to your Fury as I bless you, reverend…" his voice deep and husky now as his paws gripped the man's legs wide open.

* * *

The sharp pressure of fangs on his breast pulls tears to Gandy's lashes and one of his hands to his own chest, checking instinctively for blood, but when his fingers brush Dantis' wet nose, hot, labored breath fanning over his palm, he shivers.

The Archimandrite won't come in, he knows, and yet his blush-dark ears twitch with the implications. He has better things to do, he never - "You're a beast," he chides breathlessly, though wonder sneaks into his tone as he explores Dantis' jaw with one trembling hand.

He gulps before he speaks to rid his mouth of drool. "And if you do, I will spill all over you," he breathes, with certainty. His legs twitch modestly toward one another at the feel of wet pre dripping down his legs, leaving a slick stain on his robes. "You'll - if the goal was to make me cum, I'm afraid your game will be over." He doesn't know if he's begging or discouraging him anymore, rich voice thin with want.

* * *

Dantis closed his eyes while his chest continued rumbling, loving the sensation of the man's trembling hand caressing his maw. He began to kiss the palm and lick in between his delicate fingers as his own hips thrusted forward, finally breaching the warm entrance he desired all along, "Deep breaths, little hare… and relax around me…" he whispered into Gandy's hand.

His claws began to extend and dig into the fabric of the priest's pants, _Fuck- is he sure he's not a virgin?!_ The beastman snarled lowly while his jaw dropped, his heart beating fast from the erotic friction consuming his length. "Beg--" he ordered sharply now, his mind half lost in lust as his cock pushed Gandy's organs aside ilm by ilm. His veiny shaft throbbing with heat and blood against those glove tight walls until his bulbous knot was flush against the man's hole. The poor priest's stomach bulging obscenely against the cool air from the lack of space for such an animal above.

* * *

Gandy chances a look between them and feels immediately light-headed, his normally flat stomach curved around --

He pitches forward and buries his damp forehead against Dantis' neck and shoulder, burning with curiosity but unwilling to look, fingers curling greedily to let his tongue rub between them.

"Please," he tries, "touch - _oh_ \--" He doesn't even get a foothold on his sentence before his whole body snaps forward, tightening even further around the weight of Dantis' cock as he comes, a ropey spurt that sticks to the Hroth's formal vest.

His chest heaves, arms and legs heavy - he can barely feel the cool stone of the altar against his overheated skin, heart fluttering nervously. "I," he croaks, then shivers, whimpering as his ass clenches instinctively against the hot weight still deep inside him.

* * *

_How cute, he came before I've begun fucking him like a cocksleeve in earnest._ Dantis' breath hitching and eyes shooting open as he felt the man squeeze around his cock, the smell of the elezen's cum and visuals of his face in climax enough to finally hit the Hroth's switch.

_Enough._

With alarming speed did the Lost swing his paw to grip Gandy's neck and force him to face the statue of Halone above, his claws pressed against the face of his prey while his other paw slammed against the altar for leverage. The sound of nails strong enough to chip marble could be heard clearly as Dantis' face looked more like a lion with a fresh kill. Sabertooth fangs fully bared, drool dangling from his jaws, nose wrinkled and eyes dilated while his back arched. Pulling his leaking cock against Gandy's tight walls before burying himself again, repeating the action with further momentum each time until he settled on a brutal rhythm. Heavy balls slapping the elezen's flushed ass as pre began to dribble from his hole and onto the altar in earnest. The belly bulging pressing against Dantis' vest with each thrust as the beast's tail swung wildly in the air from his rut.

He had begun to pant as he choked the priest, his nostrils flaring as he struggled to speak now, "Look into… your Goddess's... eyes…" The paw on the altar cracking the stone now from the sheer strength of the beast viciously molding the elezen's insides to his liking, Dantis using the rest of his willpower to not brutally hurt the man with his other hand. His veiny knot messily slamming against Gandy's hole at full speed, pushing itself further in preparation for the top's climax.

* * *

Gandy lets out a hoarse yelp that catches as Dantis' heavy hand clamps over his long throat, dragging his messy, sweat-soaked hair across the stone as he shakes his head, claws dragging against the corners of his lips. Tears prick in the corners of his eyes in earnest from the overstimulation, but he can't keep his mouth from stretching open on soundless cries that skate hard nails over his smooth jaw.

Without his realizing, the idle hand on his stomach has wandered up to play with his own chest, weightless, trembling fingers scritching over his abused nipple and causing more spit to slide out of the side of his mouth.

He stares up into the vaulted ceiling of the abbey, hardly seeing it, and when he uses what strength he can muster in his legs to cling harder to Dantis' hips, urging him in closer, the feeling of being observed in this holy place makes his skin prickle all over. Primal and possessive, protective, his brain supplies absently, thinking of his Goddess and his visitor both, and he arches his back, pressing his sore gut harder against his looming form.

* * *

This is what he lived for; wringing out every sound from the vocal chords of men joined by his manhood while Dantis lost his conscious self in the waves of passion. What others deemed savage and despicable was merely a form of art. A form of _worship._

His eyes rolled back as his knot continued mercilessly pounding the priest, the Hroth lifting his head upwards towards the Fury while drool fell from the beast's lips, "May the marks… on this altar… remind you of this power…" The paw choking the man's neck shakily letting go before slamming on the other side of the stone, the sound of a sickening crack being heard as his claws began to shatter the virgin rock under his grip. The veins in my forearms visible from the boiling blood flowing through his muscular body, the beast fucking Gandy with enough lust to outright begin lifting the reverend's ass off the surface altogether with only a rope of pre joining the submissive's skin to the marble. 

_Oh Halone, look at how much of a whore I have turned your most devoted. I want you to never forget this night when I spat in your face._

His coherent thoughts went silent as his vision turned white, the coiling heat in his groin about to spring free as he thrusted with finality, his knot pushing forward and making its rightful claim within. Gandy's prostate now pressed against the beast's bond as they were locked together, and Dantis growled loudly as his claws fiercely grabbed the elezen's arching back to lift him up. The Hroth's jaws sinking into the man's neck as he moaned and howled, his balls furiously emptying themselves into the now swelling belly of the knotted devout in his clutches. The seed having nowhere to go but enlarge the depths of Gandy's gut, the bulge growing obscenely large and pressing against the Hroth's clothing as they both sung their choirs together.

* * *

Gandy shakes and whines, stuttering into the open air and leaning deliriously toward one of the Hroth's arms, trying to bite and kiss, to stifle his own sounds where they've started to pain his throat.

"Wh," he babbles, "I - th - ah - " Dantis' knot pushing into him rattles his thoughts again, long fingers curling into useless fists, craving touch. Dantis lifting him is probably the only thing keeping him from blacking out, the blood rushing to his head giving him a brief half-second of clarity before everything crashes down on him again.

His second orgasm, when it creeps through him, hardly even fazes him; he only winces, whole body feeling tight and sluggish as he lets out a wet squeak and he comes dry, head of his dick nudging between their bellies.

"D - Dantisdon," he whimpers, finally pushing his shaking hands in against damp fur and grabbing, trying to ground himself. "What..."

* * *

Dantis cradled the limp and delirious priest in his arms, the waves of his orgasm still washing over him for several moments while his jaws and knot remain locked on the man. A purr settled in his chest as his climax began to fade, though not after filling the poor elezen’s belly to the brim. His cum sloshed in Gandy’s insides as Dantis settled him on his lap, his tail wrapping around the man’s leg while his breathing slowed.

His chest settled to a steady rhythm as he slowly unclenched his fangs from the priest with a grunt, blood dripping from the reverend’s skin and the stain running down the Hroth’s jaws. Dantis took a moment to collect himself, not registering what Gandy had said as his tongue gently licked the wound out of instinct. Silent for a bit while they remained locked together, his eyes opening again with a more conscious clarity than before, “Mm… are you alright?...”

* * *

It takes Gandy a moment to respond; when he does, it's just a soft nod against Dantis' shoulder, pressing his damp eyes and sore mouth against the soft fur. His mind rebels at being so uncomfortably intimate with this man he barely knows, but his body seems to pick up the slack, curling in over him and pressing his rounded belly shyly against his chest.

"Don't move," he finally manages in a fucked-out croak. He squirms a little on his own and mewls at the feeling, oversensitive body throbbing with hot tension all over. "If... if you don't, I'll be alright," he answers.

Gandy wheezes, feeling the mess his hair bun has become against the back of his neck, his robes heavy over his limbs. He can't look between them but he can feel it, the rumbling purr soothing him. "But I..." he tries weakly, "I didn't - I haven't..." He swallows to wet his throat. "You are far from home," he repeats, sounding weary and awed.

* * *

Dantis remained comfortably still, his purring and the breathing between the two men being the only sound in the vault around them. The tip of his tail flicking from the intimacy after the feral sex, his body sore and aching while reveling in the closeness with the stranger.

He nuzzled the side of the man’s face and cautiously licked the edge of his lips, hesitating before tenderly kissing the priest in the lips, “That I am. I travel often…” Closing his eyes as he waited for the blood in his knot to recede, part of him cursing himself for always succumbing to his affectionate side after mating with a stranger, “You looked gorgeous on the altar, any goddess would have been proud by such an offering…”

* * *

Gandy hums deep in his chest, as though his body is trying to produce a purr of its own. He tilts languidly into the kiss, lips slowly flitting back into his awareness as he smears his own blood over Dantis' bottom lip. He chuckles, whisper-soft.

"I'm... surprised to hear you say so," he allows, hoarse. He twitches, the weight on his belly and pressure of Dantis' knot in his ass making him weak-kneed and warm. In a daze, he registers that his cock is half-hard again, but he has no presence of mind to do anything about it, just enjoying the closeness and the slight chill filtering in from outside the abbey.

"When you were... teasing me," he continues, idly caressing tired fingers through his fur, "I did not see the fervor of a believer in your eyes. And when you marked Her altar, I felt fear - though maybe it was my own, and not Hers." He nuzzles against Dantis' cheek. "Thank you."

* * *

Dantis licked his lips, blood smearing his tongue as he continued kissing the edges of Gandy’s mouth. His warm breath caressing the man’s skin as he continuing a trail of kisses to his adam’s apple, “Halone and I have a complicated relationship... and I must admit I can’t help but lose myself in the throes of passion and fury… often destroying anything in my path.” 

His paws began to instinctively knead and massage the man’s back through his clothing, “Yet you thank me after such a feral display? Are you sure you’re not more humble than you claim to be?” A smirk on his stained lips before Dantis kissed Gandy’s once more, taking his time to explore the handsome elezen’s mouth, “I’ve actually never taken an elezen before yourself, believe it or not.”

* * *

"Mmmm... I was going to ask, if it was always... like that for you," Gandy mumbles. He's beginning to feel exhausted, despite being distinctly full of cock - it's a sensation he feels idly he could become addicted to, dozing lazily on someone's thick cock, locked together in a playful intimacy.

He presses into all of Dantis' kisses, smiling against sharp teeth and groaning when his long tongue explores his mouth. On a sharp breath between, he glances toward the damaged altar. 

"My brothers will surely remove me from this post," he observes, sounding bemused by the prospect. "Perhaps I will even tell them how it happened." He laughs, straining muscle of his abdomen making him wince a little bit.

Then, he tuts. "Complicated relationship or no, you still lie with me like this. Humility and ferocity." He presses another dry kiss to Dantis' mouth, nose scrunching against his whiskers.

* * *

Dantis smiled wickedly from Gandy’s candid comment, “Tell them outright how it happened?” Surprised by the elezen’s mischievous idea as he slowly lowered the man’s body back on the altar, his knot now able to grind more freely against the man’s organs while he gently began to pull his cock from the bond. “Deep breaths, my hare… the more you relax the easier it’ll be...”, his paws caressing the swollen belly as he nudged and tugged his knot while biting his own lip, a groan escaping him once it was free.

Part of him hated this part, unattaching the lock from someone he just bred. Especially when the sound and sensation of his warm cum spilling from their hole could be felt from his groin, his beastial side hating every drop wasted. “Well… at least we have sung our prayers together in unison, with the power of the Fury’s contrasting sides combined…” , Dantis stroked the man’s swollen belly while his own seed poured onto the damage marble, his cock’s length still buried within, “I would… love to take you once more sometime…” The Hroth’s eyes heavily lidded as he pulled out, his length still half hard and covered in cum. “Maybe you should cleanse me with the prayers from your lips…”

* * *

There's a string of soft moans as Dantis pulls out an ilm at a time, Gandy squirming against the feeling of cum leaking out of him and down his legs. He grimaces until he hears his suggestion, instantly turning playful.

"I think warmer climes may suit me better," he says idly, "so perhaps your travels will bring us together again. But..." Gandy's entire body is sore, and yet the idea of ending their encounter feels worse. He reaches out to hold the Hroth's wide hips in both hands, rubbing encouragingly. "...I'm afraid if that's what you want, you'll have to put me where you see fit." He laughs softly. "I believe you were too thorough for me to work it out for myself," he teases.

* * *

If only the Hroth could blush under his furry skin. Gandy’s teasing combined with his fucked out expression tickled a spot in the lion man, especially considering the priest’s remarkably casual acceptance of his fate after their blasphemous sex.

His paws gently spread the cheeks of the man’s sore ass and stained clothing, pulling his drenched cock until it was fully free in the cool air. Dangling heavily in front of the elezen’s hole that struggled to fully close after its brutal abuse. He purred at the sight while his thick seed gushed out of the man like a waterfall, spilling onto the etched renditions of Ishgardian holy history underneath them.

“You’re more playful than I thought you would be, handsome…” Dantis’ heavy groin swung as he strolled towards the other side of the altar, a smirk on his face as he positioned his dripping jewels above Gandy’s face. The dense, matted pubic fur pressed against the priest’s nose while his half hard cock smeared the entirety of his face. His warm balls nestled on the man’s forehead while he stroked the elezen’s neck encouragely, a soft growl in his lips.

* * *

Somehow, Gandy still finds the faculties to blush, long ears twitching. He always was a soft touch for flattery. 

He doesn't hesitate to turn his head and press a series of long, lingering kisses down Dantis' shaft, licking his lips as he smears cum over his chin. "I don't imagine so," he murmurs against heated flesh, slim brown eyes starting to focus back on his face. "But I believe any strong emotion can be holy."

He lowers his arms to rest his hands on his chest, practically folded in prayer aside from the way his fingers crept toward his nipples to tease himself. "If Her enemies deserve Her righteous hatred, the fury of Her chosen, do Her faithful then not deserve love, and gentleness?" He tilts his chin up to elongate his aching neck, still managing to look impish. "Do Her people not deserve pleasure over suffering, that they might serve Her with their whole hearts? Many others claim that to sacrifice comfort and happiness - to remain isolated in such dreary, miserable conditions - is to serve Her, but I don't agree." 

He stretches like a cat under Dantis' paw. "Come, then, before I fall dead asleep under you."

* * *

His cock twitches awake from the kisses across his shaft, his eyes dilating at the sight of the man licking his lips and stretching beneath him. Dantis’ paw squeezing around that beautifully blushed neck, his padded thumb pressing against that adam’s apple while his claws extended once more to mark the living sculpture in his grip. “You and I see eye to eye, my hare…” 

He laughs from Gandy’s comment, “Fall asleep?” That Hroth’s awakening cock stroked itself against those stained pink lips, the wrinkled tip snaking itself between them, “Not during our sermon…” Dantis’ hot length buried itself into the priest’s beautiful mouth, the same that had been used for sacred prayers all his life, “But… I’d love to see the faces of those who’d find you unconscious on this altar… with both of your holes filled to the brim…” Gandy’s throat slowly bulging from Dantis’ manhood claiming those sore walls, the adam’s apple pressing firmer against his assertive grip.

“A-ah…” The indigo lion moaned when he was finally flush, his knot rising once more from the erotic friction. His hips began to slowly pull and push against the elezen’s throat, his other paw moving to grip Gandy’s hair while he started face fucking the man. “Father…” Dantis’ wet balls slapped the reverend’s face, “I…” He clenched his jaws, ugh… why is this my biggest weakness. The Hroth’s eyes growing wild again as he stared down at himself using the priest’s mouth like a fleshlight, his knot now growing rapidly and slamming onto Gandy’s lips.

* * *

Gandy wheezes around Dantis' cock, jaw tensing and relaxing against the line of the paw at his neck. He swallows when he can, throat working greedily, and what little breath he has left is forced out of him as high, hoarse whines.

Cheeks and ears burning, he reaches up with one hand to clutch meekly at Dantis' thigh, the other skipping down his own body to brush his oversensitive dick, making him gulp and keen from even the lightest touch.

* * *

He loved the view. The neck bulging, the blush, the choking of the gorgeous priest on shattered stone under the eyes of their goddess. This level of heresy should be in paintings. He set a faster rhythm, his pubic fur sticking onto Gandy's face when his balls slapped him. Pre gushing tightly down that throat, barely giving him enough time to breath. Fury, I'm going to knot his mouth at this rate… Those claws had begun to puncture the skin around the man's neck; another memento on his body.

For several moments Dantis continued using him as a living sleeve, purring and growling as he felt another climax nearing soon. His grip adjusting to open Gandy's mouth as wide as humanly possible without outright dislocating it, "I'm--" Clenching his jaw as he forcefully, painfully buried his knot past those teeth with a howl.

Gandy was unable to breath now outright, choking on Dantis' pulsating length for the next several seconds. His orgasm rougher and short lived compared to the last as he filled the elezen's stomach once again. Cum leaking out the man's ass out of lack of space inside. 

He grunted loudly as he forcefully yanked his knot out before the priest could pass out unconscious.

* * *

Gandy chokes and splutters, gasping between coughs until his chest finally stops hurting enough to make his head spin. He turns glassy eyes up on Dantis, face and tongue slathered with white and darkened ears still twitching a bit from the rough stimulation, legs spread obscenely despite tacky cum drooling between his thighs in long stripes.

He croaks something, but it doesn't even have any tone to it, voice completely fucked out of him. He shakes his head minutely when he realizes, then gives Dantis' hip a weak squeeze, his own hips twitching up against nothing, abused cock twitching against his belly.

* * *

He blinked slowly while looking down at the fucked out priest, smirking as he shoved his wet package back inside his slacks, "Well don't you look absolutely helpless and filthy, little hare. What am I going to do with you?" 

Dantis traces the cum stain left by Gandy on his expensive vest, his whiskers twitching while his face became stoic once more, "I think… it's time for you to rest after our devout worship. Until we meet again when Fate decides." His secretive past in schools of magic coming to light as he casted Repose onto the helpless man, aether snaking from his fingertips for a second before he began to exit.

He stopped at the doorway and stole one last glance, Gandy's sleeping body sprawled and tainted forever like his soon to be reputation when found.

The Hroth's brows furrowed when he met eyes with the statue of Halone above the elezen he had corrupted. This didn't only feel like impromptu sex with innocent prey in his path; it felt like revenge for his dead loved ones his patron god had failed. "Whore," he whispered as he finally prowled back into the familiar shadows.


End file.
